


and when i touch you i feel happy inside

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Josh," he says, "you know I love you, right?"</p><p>"Um. Yes?"</p><p>"And you know I love getting naked with you?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So, please don't take offense when I say I want to top-guh. Oh. Oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when i touch you i feel happy inside

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to write smut, except it just sort of ended up as this fluffy and not very graphic thing.

 

"How does that feel?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Just fine?" Tyler can practically see Josh's face fall slightly.  
  
"Yes, _fine_." Tyler doesn't mean to snap out his words. It just sort happens.  
  
"Okay," Josh mumbles, sounding a little miffed.  
  
Tyler sighs and twists his head around.  
  
"Josh," he says, "you know I love you, right?"  
  
"Um. Yes?"  
  
"And you know I love getting naked with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, please don't take offense when I say I want to top-guh. Oh. _Oh._ "  
  
"What?" Josh asked, stopping his fingers from moving.  
  
"No, keep-" Tyler grinds back onto Josh's fingers almost involuntarily.  
  
Josh resumes the movement of his fingers, but seems hesitant. "Do you still want to top?" he asks, sounding confused.  
  
"What, are you crazy?" Tyler gasps out. "C'mon, harder."  
  
Josh complies. "I'm guessing I found it, then," he says, sounding utterly astonished.  
  
"Found what?" Tyler pants.  
  
"Your prostate."  
  
"My what?"  
  
Josh shifts a bit uncomfortably. "Your prostate. It's like... like a g-spot for dudes."  
  
"Oh." Tyler's not really listening. He's practically humping the pillow under his hips because wow. God.  
  
"How does it feel?" Josh asks.  
  
"Good," he groans, because all higher forms of vocabulary have failed him.  
  
Josh twists his fingers slightly, and Tyler lets out a whimper that he's pretty sure only dogs can hear.  
  
Dogs and Josh, apparently, because he stops his fingers again. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No," Tyler says, getting more frustrated by the second. "It's good, J. Really good. And I am going to scream in an _extremely_ unsexy way if you don't move your fingers soon!"  
  
Josh went back to massaging Tyler's... proscape or prostrate or whatever. Tyler went back to grinding down against the bed, because _ohgodthisissogoodsogoodwhyhansn'thetriedthisbefore?_  
  
"I'm guessing this is working for you," Josh says, sounding both amused and amazed.  
  
"You have no idea," Tyler grunts. He briefly contemplates the pros and cons, before thinking _fuck it._  
  
Heh. Fuck it.  
  
"Josh, I- you can-" Tyler pulls Josh's hand out and flips himself over. "Come on. Fuck me."  
  
Josh looks nervous, but his eyes are completely blown as he traces the lines and curves of Tyler's body. Tyler feels slightly exposed, but Josh's eyes are so tender, so loving, so _completely awed_ that he can't help but think that this is right. It feels right.  
  
"Yeah?" Josh murmurs as he slides on a condom.  
  
Tyler sort of loses track of what happens next, but the next thing he knows is that Josh is lying on top of him, giggling.  
  
"What?" he asks, confused but happy because a giggling Josh is an adorable Josh.  
  
"Dude, I managed like four thrusts," Josh says. He shifts slightly, and Tyler realizes that he probably managed only four as well.  
  
"We'll have to work on your stamina," Tyler says, mock-sternly.  
  
"Yes, sir," Josh says, pressing a kiss against Tyler's throat. They just lie there for a bit, Josh still inside Tyler, which should feel awkward but it doesn't.  
  
Finally, Josh manages to pull out of Tyler, which feels pretty darn weird. He settles down next to Tyler, and tugs him close.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Josh asks, running a hand through Tyler's hair.  
  
Tyler starts to shake his head, but then stops. "It doesn't hurt now," he concludes, "but I might be a little sore later." He kisses Josh quickly. "That's okay."  
  
"Good," Josh says, looking relieved. He wraps his arms around Tyler, pulling him closer.  
  
"Not to be cliché," Tyler says, tucking his head in the crook of Josh's neck, "but I love you."  
  
Josh presses a kiss against Tyler's forehead. "Love you too, Ty."


End file.
